The Prisoner
by rbvictor
Summary: When Finn and Jake accidentally release an ancient evil from the palace dungeon, its up to them to track him down. But who is this prisoner, and more importantly what is Princess Bubblegum hiding? rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning I don't own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Roy. **

_The Candy Kingdom outside Princess Bubblegum's castle_

"Thanks for helping me pack for the science convention Finn." Princess Bubblegum said as she hopped on her giant flying swan.

"No problem PB." Finn said as he passed her a suitcase.

"Now remember Finn, what ever you do don't go down in the old castle dungeon." Princess Bubblegum explained as she prepared to take off. "The dungeon contains one of the most dangerous criminals to ever plague the Candy Kingdom."

"Who is it?" Jake asked intrigued.

"Yah PB who is this guy? Finn asked.

"We do not speak his name. He has been in that dungeon ever since my parents ruled the Candy Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum said with a dark expression on her face. "Just promise me you won't go into the dungeon."

"Alright Princess." Finn said disappointed. Princess Bubblegum then flew away on her swan.

"So what do you want to do now Jake?" Finn asked as they walked back into the castle.

"Hey lets check out that dungeon." Jake replied.

"We just promised Princess Bubblegum that we wouldn't go down there." Finn said responsibly.

"I know." Jake said sadly. "Hey Finn, Bubblegum said that the prisoner had been down there for years right?"

"Yah, why?" Finn said confused.

"Well how do know he hasn't escaped." Jake said

"We don't." Finn said starting to understand where the conversation was going.

"The responsible thing to do would be to check the dungeon and see if he's still there, right?" Jake said.

"Your right." Finn said as he stopped in front of the dungeon door. Finn then opened the door and peered into the dark. The dungeon consisted of a long set off stairs with a stone door at the end.

"What's that?" Jake asked lifting his ears.

"What's what?" Finn said.

"You don't hear that?" Jake asked.

"I don't hear anything." Finn replied. "Come on." Finn then drew his sword started walking down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he paused. Finn could just make out the sound of an electric guitar coming from the other side of the door.

"What the math?" Finn said as he pushed the cell door open.

**Well what do you think so far? Feel free to message or review if you have any questions or suggestions. **

**P.S. For another great adventure time fanfic check out Teller14-djb's Into the Wormhole.**


	2. Who are You?

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Before we begin I would like to thank Teller14-djb for his review, for those of you who haven't yet checked out his story Into the Wormhole, you won't regret it. Now without further delay, on with the show!**

"Hello?" Finn said as he stepped into the cell. The stone walls were covered with a thick layer of frost that someone had scratched various notes and drawings in. A boy who looked to be only a few years older Finn was laying on the bed absent- mindedly strumming a guitar that seemed to be made completely of frost. His skin was as white as snow and his pale blue eyes gleamed with defiance and madness. His hair was a dull grey that seemed out off place with his white cloak.

"Who are you?" The boy said staring at Finn with a look of confusion.

"My name is Finn," Finn said pointing his sword at the boy. "Now who are you, and what did you do to get locked up?"

"Who am I?!" The prisoner said looking down at his guitar. He stared at his reflection for a few moments before asking softly. "Who am I?"

"Hey Finn, did you find out who the prisoner is yet?" Jake said as he walked into the cell leaving the door open a crack.

"No, I don't even think he knows." Finn said astonished.

"It looks like he has poo brain man." Jake said looking at the boy still staring at his reflection. "Come on; let's go beat up Ice King or something."

Suddenly the prisoner threw his guitar at Jake's head. Jake ducked out-of-the-way in time and the guitar shattered against the wall.

"What was that for?" Jake said as the prisoner shot to his feet. His eyes were now a blood-red color.

"I shall encase this world in an endless winter, and nothing shall stand in my way! Kneel before the Prince of Frost!" the Frost Prince said in a voice laced with insanity.

"You'll have to get past me first!" Finn said as he charged at the Frost Prince with his grass sword. The Frost Prince used his powers to form two short swords made completely of frost. Finn swung his sword at the Frost Prince's head but he blocked the blow by catching Finn's sword with his blades.

"What the Glob!" Finn exclaimed as frost began forming on his grass sword.

"My powers far exceed your swordsmanship, surrender now and perhaps I'll spare your lives!" Frost Prince said as he backed Finn against the wall.

"A little help here Jake!" Finn said as he pulled his sword free.

Jake swung a giant fist at the Frost Prince but he jumped to the side at the last-minute. Frost Prince's eyes then began to glow white as he shot bolts of frost out of is swords and encased Jake in a ice.

"Jake!" Finn shouted looking at his best friend. The Frost Prince took advantage of this distraction and knocked Finn to the ground.

"Prepare to meet your fate, hero!" Frost Prince said as his eyes started glowing again. Suddenly the cell door burst open.

"Stop, Roy!" Princess Bubblegum shouted from the doorway.

"Bonnie?" Frost Prince/ Roy said as his eyes began to shift back to blue. However the change lasted only a few seconds before they shifted back to red. With a roar Frost Prince ran for the door and threw Princess Bubblegum aside. By the time PB got back on her feet Frost Prince had already escaped. Princess Bubblegum then turned back to Finn who was in the process of freeing Jake.

"I told you not to enter the dungeon, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"How did you know we were down here?" Finn asked curious about PB's sudden appearance.

"I had a motion sensor installed to alert me if the prisoner ever tried to escape." Princess Bubblegum answered showing Finn a hand-held device.

"So who was that guy and why did you call him Roy?" Finn asked

"His name is Roy Albert Bubblegum." Princess Bubblegum said unable to look Finn in the eye. "He's my brother."

**Who is Roy Albert Bubblegum? Why does he now call himself Frost Prince? Why are his powers similar to Ice King's? When will I stop asking questions? Tune in next week for the answers. In unrelated news any and all reviews are appreciated. If anyone has any questions or suggestions please feel free to message me.**


	3. A trip down memory lane

**Warning! I don't own Adventure time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Roy. I would like to thank Teller14-djb and an anonymous guest for reviewing. Now on with the show!**

"The Frost Prince is your brother!" Finn said having trouble processing the information.

"He wasn't always the Frost Prince, Finn." Princess Bubblegum replied. "It all started when I was a little girl…"

_A very long time ago…_

A slightly younger Frost Prince stands holding a picture in a lab in the unfinished castle. His skin is blue instead of white and his hair is a dark black. Instead of a white cloak, he wears a lab coat. Suddenly a ten-year old Princess Bubblegum enters the lab.

"Roy, Marceline is here to see you." The young princess said.

"Thanks Bonnie." Roy replied setting the photograph down. Roy and Bonnie walked to the entrance of the castle to meet Marceline.

"Hey Marceline, have you considered my offer?" Roy asked.

"I don't know Roy." Marceline said nervously. "What if something goes wrong?"

"You worry too much." Roy said shaking his head slightly.

"What are you two talking about? Princess Bubblegum asked.

"You remember Marceline's friend the Simon?" Roy asked turning towards his sister.

"He was kind of creepy." Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Yes, I suppose he was." Roy said with a smile. "Now, what if I were to tell you that Simon wasn't always that way. You see, Simon is suffering from a curse, a curse that I believe I may have found a cure for."

"Really!" Princess Bubblegum said amazed.

"I don't know Roy, it still doesn't seem safe." Marceline said unsure.

"Don't worry Marcy, I'll be fine." Roy replied confidently.

"_Roy then spent the next month running various tests on samples of the Ice King's blood trying to create a cure to his curse. He became obsessed with his research of human sciences while looking for the cure, eventually it lead him to rediscover several lost technologies such as nuclear energy." Present day Princess Bubblegum explained. "Then one day he asked Marceline and me to come to the lab…."_

"I've finally done it!" Roy said as Marceline and his sister entered the lab. "I've found the cure!"

"That's great!" Marceline exclaimed. "I'll go get Simon."

"Hold on Marceline, there is still one more test to run." Roy said holding up a syringe.

"Are you insane?" Marceline exclaimed as Roy injected himself.

"Don't worry Marcy." Roy replied with visible effort as the serum began to take effect. "The syringe contained a modified version of Simon's curse. If my calculations are correct it should only give me Simon's powers of ice but without causing me to go crazy. Once I know the serum works I can then inject Simon."

Suddenly Roy doubled over in pain. His hair began to change from black to grey and his skin lost all color. His lab coat morphed into a pure white cloak.

"Roy!" Marceline shouted as she rushed to help him stand.

"I …must have …. miscalculated!" Roy gasped as he turned his head towards Marceline. His eyes were begging to turn red. "The amulet on the table…. give it to Bonnie….Run Marcy run!" Roy then collapsed on the ground.

"Roy?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"There is no Roy." Roy said as he stood up with a voice laced with evil and insanity. "There is only the Frost Prince!"

Frost Prince then used his new powers to shoot beams of ice at Princess Bubblegum but the young Princess ducked out of the way in time. Marceline quickly grabbed a picture and the amulet off the table and dragged Princess Bubblegum from out of the lab.

"There's no where you can run!" Frost Prince shouted as Marceline and PB fled the castle.

"_For the next three weeks the Frost Prince terrorized the Candy Kingdom. My parents raised an army to capture my brother but he was more powerful than even they could have imagined."_

Frost Prince stands in the middle of a battle field on a rainy night. The entire Candy Kingdom army lies in ruins before him. He walks across the field until he reaches two figures frozen in a solid block of ice. He picks up a sword from a fallen solder.

"No one shall stand in my way!" The Frost Prince shouts as he shatters the ice and the bodies inside. Two crowns fall to the ground among the debris.

"Roy you've got to fight it." Marceline shouts as she flies over the carnage.

"No one tells the Frost Prince what to do!" Frost Prince exclaims as he charges Marceline, who blocks the blow with her ax. Suddenly Roy's eyes begin to shift back to blue.

"Marceline, you have to kill me." Roy pleads.

"I…I can't Roy!" Marceline replies with tears in her eyes.

"Marceline, please! I can feel my mind slipping away a little more every day. The curse awakes the darkest parts of you and my formula just made it worse. The Frost Prince intends to destroy the world as we know it and thanks to my research he has the power to do it! You must kill me before…before..." Roy's eyes once again turn red. The Frost Prince swung his sword at Marceline's head but she ducked to the side. She countered by bashing Frost Prince on the head with the handle of her ax. The Frost Prince fell back in the mud unconscious. Marceline raises her ax for the final blow but instead embeds the ax into the ground mere inches from the Frost Princess's head.

"I'm sorry." Marceline says as she sinks to her knees crying. After five minutes Marceline slowly stands up and picks up both Roy and the two crowns. She flies to the castle where Princess Bubblegum is waiting for news of the battle.

"I take it the mission was successful?" The young princess asked seeing Roy's unconscious form, only then does she notice the two crowns in Marceline's hand. "No! They can't be…" Princess Bubblegum said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry; I was too late to save them." Marceline said sadly. "We need to deal with Roy before he wakes up though, or their sacrifice will mean nothing."

"There is a dungeon deep within the castle." Princess Bubblegum replied. "He won't be able to escape that."

They proceed to lock Roy in the dungeon, but before they exit Marceline stops suddenly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo she took from the lab. It is a picture of Roy and Marceline smiling, holding hands on a hill watching a meteor shower.

"Good bye Roy." Marceline said as she dropped the photo over the stairwell and exited the dungeon.

**I love a good flashback. As usual feel free to review or ask questions. Tune in next week for chapter 4.**


	4. The Lab

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Roy. **

"I've spent years trying to find a cure to my brother's curse." Princess Bubblegum said as she finished her story. "Unfortunately all he kept his research hidden in his personal lab. Even I don't know where it is."

"Maybe he left a clue." Finn said hopefully.

"Well, there is this amulet." PB said as she pulled out the amulet. It was a sphere of black stone rimmed in silver with a gold chain.

"Let me see that." Jake said as he grabbed the amulet. Suddenly, silver writing began to form on the amulet. "What the glob!" Princess Bubblegum quickly took the amulet back.

"_Scientia Sit Potentia._ This is Latin!" PB exclaimed.

"What's Latin?" Finn asked.

"Latin is an old language, Finn. My brother taught me how to read some of it. I think it means _knowledge is power._" Princess Bubblegum explained. As soon as she translated the phrase the amulet began to glow, a hologram of Roy from before the transformation appeared.

"_Bonnie, if you're listening to this then my experiment failed. If this is true then there is only one way to save me. Hidden near Marceline's house is my secret lab, this amulet will guide you there. Inside is all my research on curing the curse, as well as the means to destroy me if all else fails. The safety of the Candy Kingdom must come before all else, and if I become too big a threat then you must kill me."_ The hologram of Roy said sadly. _"I'm sorry it had to come to this. Good luck."_ The hologram then disappeared.

"We have to get to Marceline's cave before the Frost Prince can do too much damage!" PB exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Jake said as he picked up Finn and PB and set them on his back as he grew into a giant. Jake then started walking towards Marceline's, covering miles with each step.

_One ride across Ooo later_

"We're here." Finn said as he hoped off Jake's back onto the cave floor.

"But where's the lab?" Jake asked as he shrunk back to his normal size.

"What's the amulet say PB?" Finn asked as Princess Bubblegum pulled out the amulet. Suddenly a compass arrow appeared on the stone pointing at the cave wall.

"Over here." PB said as she walked over to the wall. When she got close, the wall a section slide away to reveal the lab.

"This place is amazing!" Finn exclaimed as he walked into the lab. The lab contained several half finished inventions all surrounding what appeared to be a nuclear reactor.

"I found the research." Princess Bubblegum said holding up a stack of papers. Suddenly Marceline walked into the lab.

"What's going on guys?" Marceline asked wondering why they were in her cave.

"We accidentally released the Frost Prince and now we got to find a cure for the curse before he destroys all of Ooo!" Finn explained.

"What?! Do you realize what you've done! I was barely able to stop Roy the first time!" Marceline shouted.

"Don't worry Marceline, we've got the formula for the cure. Right PB?" Jake said unconcerned.

"I just have to find out what went wrong the first time and then I can make the cure." Princess Bubblegum said without looking up from the paperwork.

"You don't understand we don't have time to wait for the cure." Marceline exclaimed. "When I stopped Roy the first time he was working on something big. Something that could have changed the face of Ooo forever."

"What was it Marceline?" Finn asked.

"A nuclear bomb!" Marceline said ominously.

**Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I will update again next week. **


	5. Writing on the Wall

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Frost Prince/ Roy. Now on with the show!**

"A nuclear bomb!" PB shouted alarmed.

"What's a nuclear bomb?" Finn asked confused.

"A nuke was the most powerful weapon of the Mushroom wars Finn." Marceline explained. "It created a massive explosion while releasing devastating amounts of radiation into the surrounding area. But the effect the Frost Prince is counting on is the so-called nuclear winter; a winter that would last for decades."

"We have to stop him before he can finish building the bomb!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed. "The fate of the Candy Kingdom depends on stopping Roy once and for all."

"Alright Princess, Jake and I will find and defeat the Frost Prince while you work on the cure." Finn said confidently.

"How will you even find him? He could be any where." Marceline pointed out.

"I know where to start." Finn replied.

_One trip back to the dungeon later_

"Everyone take a wall, we're looking for any clues to where the bomb might be." Finn said as Jake and Marceline followed him into the cell.

"All I've got is musical notes. Hey, that's catchy!" Jake exclaimed after a few minutes as he looked at his wall_._

"Hey guys over here!" Marceline shouted from beside the bed. "It looks like some kind of journal entry. _I've finally regained my sanity today, but I don't know how long it will last. I leave behind this record so that my story will not be forgotten. With each passing day the Frost Prince's will grows stronger. Now I know how Simon feels trapped inside his head helplessly watching as the curse controls his body. I should have never taken the serum in the first place but my pride got the best of me. My only regret that I shall never again see my beloved Marceline. If you ever read this Marcy, know that I forgive you for not killing me when you had the chance. I can only hope you can forgive me for the things I've done. I know that the Frost Prince murdered my parents and that Bonnie will probably never forgive me. She will be a better ruler than I would have been. If you're wondering about where the Frost Prince hid his master plan, check the mountains near Simon's Ice palace. If you discover the hideout keep an eye out for my old guitar in the throne room. It may not make up for the pain I've caused you, but I hope it will remind you of better days. _

_Signed _

_Prince Roy Albert Bubblegum_

"Wow." Finn said unsure what else to say.

"This was the only thing I could find that wasn't raving about covering the world in ice." Marceline said with tears in her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jake said heading towards the door. "We have a secret hide out to find!"

**Poor Roy. Anyway, sorry about the short chapter but I needed to set stage for the next one. If anyone has any questions, suggestions, or requests please feel free to message me. Tune in next week for chapter 6 and more combat scenes. **


	6. Some battles you just can't win

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Frost Prince. Before we begin I have an announcement to make. I am pleased to inform you that due to preplanning I have determined that there will be roughly ten or so chapters to this story. While this may seem short I assure you there will be more to the story; however it will be told as a sequel which will hopefully be longer. Also I would like to thank Teller15-djb for his review. For those of you who haven't yet check out his latest story "Portal Problems." Now without further delay; on with the show!**

_In the Ice Kingdom near the Ice King's castle_

"If I where a secret hideout where would I be?" Finn said scanning the area for any trace of the Frost Prince's lair.

"Over here dude!" Jake exclaimed pointing at the entrance to a cave. "There's a light down here."

"Wait up!" Marceline shouted after them. After ten feet of a narrow tunnel the cave opened up into a vast cavern. Inside the cavern the Frost Prince had created an enormous throne room complete with ice columns and a massive throne made entirely of ice. The corners of the room were piled high with half-finished inventions and loot. However it was the center of the room that caught the trio's attention. For in the center of the throne room stood the Frost Prince wiring the nuclear bomb.

"Who dares enter the Frost Prince's lair?" He shouted as he turned to face the group. "Not you two again!"

"We're here to stop you Frost Prince!" Finn said pulling out his grass sword.

"You can try." Frost Prince replied as he used his powers to create an ice sword. Finn charged the Frost Prince hoping for a quick victory but the Frost Prince simply blocked the blow with his sword.

"Is that the best you can do?!" the Frost Prince laughed as he kicked Finn in the chest causing him to fly into one of the columns.

"Hang in there Finn!" Jake shouted as he grew in size. When he was about twice the size of the Frost Prince he attempted a spinning kick. The Frost Prince effortlessly dodged the attack by rolling to the side.

"Now this is a battle!" The Frost Prince exclaimed as the trio surrounded him. "But let's make things a little more interesting, shall we?" And with that he launched himself at Jake. As the tip of his sword made contact with Jake's skin a thin coating of ice grew and began to spread across his body.

"I can't move!" Jake shouted as the ice crept towards his head which was the only part of his body left unfrozen.

"Jake!" Finn exclaimed as he watched his friend become encased in ice. He launched himself at the Frost Prince with renewed strength. Finn managed to land a powerful left hook before the Frost Prince threw him back into the wall. The Frost Prince calmly walked over to where Finn lay dazed.

"It's time to end this." He said raising his sword. Lucky for Finn Marceline chose this moment to strike. She tackled the Frost Prince causing his sword to fall from his grasp as he hit the ground. Marceline quickly grabbed the sword and stuck it to the Frost Prince's throat as he got to his feet.

"Are you going to kill me Marceline the Vampire Queen?" The Frost Prince laughed.

"You didn't have the guts on the battle field ages ago, and something tells me you still

don't have what it takes. Is there some part of you that still believes your precious Roy is

still alive? Well I've got news for you little girl. The Roy you knew is dead; absorbed by

my conscience decades ago!"

"You're lying!" Marceline exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I know he's still in there, I

can feel it!"

"Foolish girl," The Frost Prince said as he began walking in a circle around Marceline.

"What you feel is merely an echo. An impression if you must. However I can assure

you the Roy you knew is lost forever. Once I've finish my modifying my nuclear

bomb to release permafrost instead of radiation the world will be eternally

frozen. It's a pity you won't live long enough to see it!" The Frost Prince swiftly kicked

Marceline's hand causing the sword to fly into the air where he caught it. "Don't worry,"

He said as he pressed the tip of the blade to Marceline's neck. "It will all be over soon."

"Hey Frost Prince! This is for Jake!" Finn shouted as he charged the Frost Prince from

behind. The Frost Prince simply turned around and caught Finn by the throat.

"I grow tired of your efforts boy." He said as his eyes began to glow white. "Perhaps you

would better off as an ice sculpture like your unfortunate friend." Marceline quickly

executed a sweeping kick to the Frost Princes legs causing the beam of ice to hit the

roof of the cave as he fell to the floor allowing Finn to break free of his grasp. Marceline paused to

grab Finn's arm and flew out of the cave.

"We have to go back for Jake!" Finn shouted as Marceline dragged him away.

"I'm sorry Finn, but this is one fight we just can't win." Marceline replied sadly as the

began the long journey back to the lab.

**Well there you have it, chapter 6. Remember that any and all reviews are**

**appreciated and feel free to message me with any questions or suggestions.**

**Otherwise tune in next time for the next exciting installment of The Prisoner. **


	7. Never Give UP

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Roy/ Frost Prince. I would like to thank those of you who have stuck around and gotten the view counter up to 500. While lower than I would like it is a huge milestone for my story. Now without further delay; on with the show!**

_Back at the lab_

PB was putting the final touches on her version of the cure when Marceline and Finn returned.

"Just a few more drops of glycerol…." Princess Bubblegum muttered as she poured a few drops from into a beaker causing the solution to turn blue. "Oh good, your back. Wait where's Jake?" PB asked turning around. Marceline and Finn shared a pained look.

"Frost Prince was more powerful than we thought." Marceline replied guiltily. "We never stood a chance."

"Did he…." PB couldn't even finish the question.

"Jake was frozen solid when we escaped. My guess is that the Frost Prince will keep him as a trophy." Marceline explained. PB let out a sigh of relief. "There's something you should know. Frost Prince has almost finished construction on his bomb, but instead of radiation it will cover the world in frost."

"So that's it then." PB said resting her head in her hands. "It's all over."

"No!" Finn exclaimed slamming his fist on the table. "It's not over yet!"

"What can we do Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "My brother is too powerful to defeat in battle. Look what he did to Jake."

"We've got to do something!" Finn replied aggravated. "Marceline, you've beaten the Frost Prince before haven't you."

"That was different Finn." Marceline said looking away. "The last time I only won because Roy was still fighting the curse. He managed to gain control of his body long enough for me to win the fight. Sadly that won't work this time."

"Why not?"

"Roy's consciousness has been suppressed for so long, it would take a miracle for him to over power the Frost Prince if he's even still in there." Marceline explained remembering what the Frost Prince said.

"We have no other choice Marceline. Is there any way to boost his conscious?" Finn asked.

"In theory we could boost Roy's conscious if we apply the right stimulus. But we'd need something that could trigger Roy's memory." Princess Bubblegum exclaimed bolting to her feet.

"I've got just the thing." Marceline said as she rushed out of the lab.

"Hold on Jake we're coming for you!" Finn shouted as they prepared for battle.

**What does Marceline have that could jar Roy's memory? Find out next time in The Prisoner. Sorry for the short chapter. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments feel free to message me or leave a review. Criticism welcome.**


	8. What once was lost

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Roy/ Frost Prince. Before we begin I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed or followed the story. Now without further delay; chapter 8.**

Marceline was rummaging through her closet searching for what she hoped would bring back the Roy she once knew. She knew it was in there; it had to be in there. This was the only place left to search. As Marceline opened the last box she let out a sigh of relief. There it was, covered in dust accumulated from centuries of neglect. She hadn't been able to look at it since the curse claimed Roy. Too many painful memories…..

_Four Centuries Earlier…_

Marceline was enjoying a midnight stroll through the forest when she heard the explosion. Curious, Marceline traced the source of the noise to a small clearing where a cloaked figure stood next to an open fire holding the smoldering remains of a strange machine.

"Months of work wasted!" The figure shouted. In the full moon light Marceline was just able to make out the Candy Kingdom Royal Seal sown into the cloak. As she took a step back a branch snapped.

"Who's there?" He asked looking around panicked.

"Relax, I don't bite. Well not often anyway." Marceline replied showing her fangs emerging in the clearing. Now that she was able to get a better look she realized the figure was just a teenage boy. "Name's Marceline, Marceline the Vampire Queen." She said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Queen Marceline. I'm Prince Roy Albert Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, but my friends just call me Roy." Roy replied not even flinching at the sight of the fangs. _What the heck? _Marceline thought. _Who'd be crazy enough to shake hands with a vampire in the middle of the forest at night? _Then again there was something in his eyes that she found strangely captivating. His bright blue eyes seemed to take in every thing at an instant. And yet there was a kindness in those eyes of which one rarely sees in the world.

"Would you care to join me?" Roy asked as he sat down on a log near the fire. Marceline hesitantly accepted his offer but sat on the opposite side.

"So what brings you to the forest this late at night?" Marceline asked curious.

"I needed to test one of my inventions." Roy explained gesturing towards the ruined machine. "Only I must have miscalculated since one of the capacitors overloaded. Still, it wasn't a total waste. At least it gave me an excuse to get out of the castle for a few hours."

"What's so bad about living in a castle?" Marceline asked.

"One word; expectations. Ever since the day I was born my parents have tried to mold me into the perfect heir to the throne, but I don't want to be king. I just want to live my own life, you know." Roy explained staring into the fire.

"I know what you mean." Marceline replied. "My dad keeps trying to convince me to take his place as ruler of the Nightosphere but I keep turning him down. He can't seem to accept that I don't want to be like him." They sat in silence staring at each other until a bell began tolling in the distance.

"Looks like they realized I'm gone." Roy said with a slight laugh looking towards the sound of the bell. He looked back at Marceline. "It's was nice talking to you Marceline. Maybe we'll meet again some time; I hear there's going to a wicked meteor shower next week."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Marceline asked shocked.

"Maybe I am." Roy replied with a sly grin "If you want come I'll be at the top of that hill" He explained pointing at a nearby hill. And with that he disappeared into the forest leaving Marceline speechless.

_One week later on the night of the meteor shower_

Marceline spent the last week both dreading and looking forward to meeting Roy again. On one hand you don't typically agree to go on a date with someone you met in the middle of the woods at night. On the other hand there was something about Roy that Marceline found captivating. They had met for barely ten minutes but some how she had a feeling Roy had learned more about her in those ten minutes than anyone else in Ooo. Except maybe Simon….

"Stop thinking about Simon." Marceline muttered. "He isn't coming back." Simon had been consumed by the curse of the crown for centuries yet Marceline still missed her old friend. He had been more of a father to her than her actual dad. Now he didn't even recognize her.

Marceline arrived on the hill-top only to find that Roy was nowhere to be found. She was just about to leave when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I must admit I wasn't sure you'd come." Roy said as Marceline turned around.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a vampire?" Marceline asked.

"Shockingly that never came up in conversation." Roy replied with a sly grin. "I'll consider myself warned."

"So when's this thing supposed to start?" Marceline asked looking at the sky. Though the stars were out the meteor shower had yet to start.

"It should be starting soon." Roy said lying down to get a better look at the stars. Marceline laid down a next to him.

"So how did your parents react to you sneaking out?" She asked trying strike up conversation.

"Eh, they got over it after a few days." Roy replied putting his hands behind his head. "Their more concerned about some old guy known the Ice King trying to kidnap princesses."

"Wait did you say Ice King?" Marceline said sitting up.

"Ya, why? Do you know him?" Roy asked confused.

"He wasn't always the Ice King." Marceline explained once again looking up at the stars. "Once he was known as Simon Petrickov. He looked after me after the Mushroom war and was like a father to me but then the power of the crown he wears destroyed his mind. It's cursed or something."

"I'm sorry." Roy said sadly.

"Don't be. There's no way you could have known." Marceline replied as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Still as the old saying goes 'an offence born of ignorance is still an offence.' So again I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Roy said.

"You are by far the strangest person I've ever met." Marceline laughed with a trace of a smile.

"Strange is such a negative term, I prefer 'normally challenge.'" Roy replied with a slight grin. The two stared at each other for a while before quickly looking away.

"Marceline, I know we just met but I can't help but feel that we were destined to meet each other. When we met that night in the woods I felt alive for the first time in years!" Roy said as their eyes met once more. "I guess what I'm trying to say is….. I love you Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"I don't know what to say." Marceline replied unsure how to respond.

"Well I figured it was a long shot." Roy sighed as he got to his feet. "I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable or…." The rest of the sentence was cut off as Marceline kissed Roy. As their lips met a meteor shot across the sky; burning bright before eventually fading into darkness. In the end it was Marceline who ended the kiss.

"I love you too." Marceline said with a sly look on her face. "Come on the meteor show's starting."

The couple laid back down and watched the meteors fall from the sky. As they lay there holding hands Marceline realized that for the first time since loosing Simon she felt like a void in her heart had been filled.

_One year later_

Marceline couldn't be happier. She and Roy had been dating for a year now and he still managed to take her breath away. The two really did make the perfect couple. When Roy showed Marceline his research of pre Mushroom War tech, she countered by introducing him the music. As it turned out Roy was a natural at the guitar, mastering the basics in just three lessons. Even Marceline was impressed.

"I've never seen any one learn that fast." Marceline exclaimed one day.

"You're just that good a teacher." Roy said with a sly grin.

The only point of tension between the two was when Roy would ask about Simon. Marceline was nervous that Roy, the ever curious scientist that he was, would mess around with the curse. She didn't know if her heart could take another loss.

However today Marceline did not dwell on such dark thoughts, for today was the anniversary of her and Roy's first date. Roy being Roy, he was determined to make the event as memorable as possible. Marceline awoke to find a dozen red roses and a note beside her bed.

"_Dear Marcy,_

_Happy anniversary, my love. I have a surprise waiting for you at our hill. _

_Love Roy_

Marceline smiled as she quickly sucked the red from the roses. Less than ten minutes later Marceline was standing on top of the hill waiting for Roy to show up. Suddenly there was a rustling in the woods.

"Ah good you're here." Roy said as he emerged from the woods holding a guitar.

"What's with the guitar?" Marceline asked.

"To play a tune I wrote for you." Roy replied smiling as he sat down on a nearby log and began strumming the guitar.

"_Oh Marceline, you are my vampire queen_

_I can't live without you; you mean everything to me_

_In this world, where nothing is as it seems;_

_You give me purpose; you're my reason to be._

_Hey Marceline; I think you already know; _

_How much I love you and I won't ever go."_

"Not bad." Marceline said suppressing a grin. "The rhythm was off a bit though."

"I guess I need a few more lessons then." Roy replied with a sly grin.

"I suppose I could find the time." Marceline replied returning the grin. Suddenly Roy leaned in and their lips met. After nearly a minute Roy finally ended the kiss.

"Happy anniversary Marceline." Roy said as he handed her a small box. Inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a black pendant shaped like a music note that seemed to glow a light blue.

"Do you like it?" Roy asked hopefully.

"I love it." Marceline replied with frown. "But I forgot to get you a gift."

"You've already given me the greatest gift of all." Roy said with a smile. "You showed up." And their lips met once more.

**Well what do you think? Since this was my first attempt at writing in a relationship any comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the song; however I apologize for the fact that I don't have any music to go with it except a tune in my head which I can't seem to find on the internet. (**_**Shrug**_**) Oh well. Anyway once again I'd like to thank those who took the time to review previous chapters. Also keep an eye out for a new story I've posted called "The Lost Kingdom". Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the final battle coming up next on "The Prisoner."**


	9. Freedom

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Before we begin I have an announcement to make. A good friend of mine who used to read these chapters before I posted them and provide feedback has moved away. His ideas and concepts were instrumental in the development of this story and his presence will be missed. I'd like to dedicate these last few chapters in his honor. Now without further delay; the chapter 9.**

"Everyone knows the plan?" PB asked as the three friends approached the Frost Prince's lair.

"I provide backup while Marceline uses the necklace to try to spark Roy's consciousness….." Finn replied.

"…..and once Roy regains control you inject him with your modified version of the cure, destroying the Frost Prince forever." Marceline finished.

"Good." PB said satisfied. "Come on we don't have much time."

The trio crept through the tunnel until they reached the throne room. Except this time it looked completely different. The frost bomb still sat in the center of the room, however surrounding it was ice sculptures depicting Marceline and Roy's adventures from when they first met all the way up to Roy's accident. The Frost Prince sat in his throne watching the group enter the room.

"Tell me Marceline," He said as he rose to his feet. "Do you like my work?"

"Where's Jake!" Finn shouted glaring at the Frost Prince.

"Jake, Jake, Jake… Ah yes!" Frost Prince exclaimed snapping his fingers. A section of the wall behind the throne slid away to reveal a hidden room. Jake was wedged between an old guitar and a book shelf. "As you can see your friend is unharmed. However, all that can change if you choose to stand against me." He explained as he walked over to the frozen dog. "So I'll give you all a choice. If you join me you and your friend here will live. If you choose to fight me you shall all perish." Frost Prince grinned as he placed a hand on Jake's head. "I'm a fair man so you've got….. one minute to decide."

"I refuse to join a coward like you Frost Prince." Finn replied drawing his grass sword.

"So I take it that's a no then?" Frost Prince asked still grinning. "What a pity. I guess I'll have to have my new lieutenant here destroy you then."

"New lieutenant?" Finn replied looking around. Suddenly the frozen statue of Jake took a step forward. "Jake!"

"Your friend can't hear you!" Frost Prince laughed as Ice Jake advanced towards Finn. "The ice has control now."

"Finn, you handle Jake." Marceline said as she pulled out her Ax Bass. "I'll take care of Roy."

"So you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Frost Prince asked still grinning as he created two ice swords. "Or are you still counting on Roy to come back?"

"I know he's still in there!" Marceline exclaimed swinging her ax. Frost Prince rolled to avoid the blow.

"Now it's my turn!" He replied kicking Marceline into a sculpture of her and Roy fighting a horde of skeletons. The sculpture shattered around her as her ax slid across the room.

_Meanwhile with Finn_

"Come on Jake, we're bro's remember?" Finn asked dodging Jake's latest attack. The ice on Jake's hands grew into daggers. Finn used his sword to block yet another attack.

"Keep him distracted Finn!" PB shouted from behind a nearby sculpture. "I've got an idea."

"Uh,OK." Fin replied nervously as he rolled to the side. "Hey Jake, remember all those times we beat up the Ice King?" Instead of responding Ice Jake charged forwards. Finn moved out-of-the-way at the last minute causing Jake to crash head first into a sculpture. Finn looked over to see Princess Bubblegum sneak over to the hidden room and grab Roy's old guitar. Finn's attention returned to the fight as one of Jake's daggers severed a strap to his backpack. Finn countered with a sweeping kick that knocked Jake over and chipped a bit of the ice on his head. As Jake rose to his feet PB smashed the guitar against his head shattering the ice.

"Oww!" Jake exclaimed rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"The Frost Prince froze you and reanimated your frozen form as his lieutenant." Princess Bubblegum explained. "We had to break the ice to free you."

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Jake replied still rubbing his head.

"We'll apologize later but right now we have bigger problems!" Finn exclaimed pointing at the Frost Prince who was busy arming the frost bomb.

"Fools! You're too late to stop me." The Frost Prince laughed as the count down was activated. "The bomb's set to go off in five minutes and there's no way to stop it! Soon my victory shall be complete!"

"Hey Frost Prince! Catch!" Marceline shouted as she chucked a severed ice head of Roy at the Frost Prince. Frost Prince turned just in time to see his own face before the chunk of ice hit him right between the eyes knocking him to the ground.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Frost Prince growled getting back up.

"Bring it on!" Marceline exclaimed retrieving her ax. The Frost Prince created an ice sword and charged forward. Marceline blocked the blow with her ax. Seizing the opportunity Jake wrapped himself around the Frost Prince immobilizing him.

"No!" Frost Prince exclaimed struggling to break free. "I can't be defeated! _**HE**_would destroy me!"

"I can't hold on much longer!" Jake shouted as Marceline pulled out the necklace. Suddenly the Frost Prince broke free of Jake's grasp and plowed into Marceline, sending her flying into an ice sculpture of the day Roy and Marceline met. Before Marceline could recover Frost Prince was already standing over her, sword raised for the final blow. All Marceline could do was raise her hand in a futile attempt to ward off the attack, the necklace in plain sight. As the Frost Prince's eyes gazed upon the trinket something deep inside of him awoke. In the darkest corners of his mind another consciousness began fighting for dominance.

"Marceline?" Roy asked hesitantly as his eyes changed to blue once more.

"Finn hurry!" Marceline exclaimed. "Get the cure!" Princess Bubblegum quickly tossed a syringe full of blue liquid to Finn who injected Roy. Roy doubled over in pain as the serum began to take effect. His eyes began alternating between red and blue.

"You fools!" The Frost Prince's voice exclaimed. "You have no idea the chain of events you've unleashed! This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" And with that Roy collapsed.

"Roy!" Marceline exclaimed leaning over his unconscious form. His eye's slowly flickered open.

"What happened?" Roy asked looking around. "Frost Prince….."

"He's gone dude." Jake explained. "My bro Finn here injected you with your sister's version of the cure and now that wacko is gone for good."

"I'm free!" Roy laughed. "I'm finally free!"

"He's still got a case of poo brain." Jake whispered to Finn who nodded in return.

"Guy's we still have a problem!" PB exclaimed looking at the bomb timer which had reached the one minute mark.

"Roy can you deactivate it?" Marceline asked.

"There is no way to deactivate it." Roy said shaking his head. "It was designed to go off no matter what."

"So there's no way to stop it?" Finn asked concerned.

"There is one way." Roy replied turning towards Marceline. "Do you trust me?"

"Oh course!" Marceline exclaimed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then you need to get my sister and you friends out of here." Roy said grabbing Marceline by the shoulders. "I think I can use what's left of my powers to create an impenetrable ice barrier inside the cave trapping the explosion."

"How are you getting out?" Marceline asked skeptical.

"Just trust me Marceline." Roy assured. "I'll be right behind you."

"You better be." Marceline replied as she grabbed Finn, Jake and PB and flew out of the cave." Once she left, Roy turned back to the bomb.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." Roy sighed. "This is my one shot at redemption." Roy began forming a giant ice dome inside the throne room.

"I've done so much evil," Roy muttered as the dome closed above him. "I've caused so much destruction. I hope Death is merciful."

_Meanwhile outside the cave_

"What's taking him so long?" PB asked as starring at the mouth of the cave. "He's running out of time!"

"I'm going back in to look for him." Marceline said flying back into the cave. Marceline raced back toward the throne room only to be stopped by a clear barrier of ice.

"No!" Marceline exclaimed when she saw Roy sitting inside the dome next to the bomb. "You promised!" Roy must have heard her somehow because he opened his eyes. He gazed upon Marceline one last time before mouthing the words "I'm sorry."

The bomb went off.

There was a flash of white light.

And Marceline lost consciousness.

**Well there you have it, the final battle! Don't worry, we still have one more chapter left before this story is officially ended. And once again I'd like to thank those who've stuck around and reviewed/followed/favorited this story. If not for them this story would have died long ago. I'm sorry it took so long to update, however the final chapter should be up by the end of the day if not tomorrow. Thanks for reading and for those who already haven't check out Teller16-djb's Mixed Dimensions trilogy. **


	10. An End Is Just A New Beginning

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I only own my OC Roy Albert Bubblegum. Well folks this is it, the last chapter. Thanks for sticking around long enough to read the end. Also a special thanks to those who've reviewed/followed the story. I'd like to also thank a good friend of mine who used to ride my bus. I won't say his name but in all honesty I would have never written this story if not for him. (Plus he edited about ¾ of the story before I posted it and provided the entire plot for the second or third part in the series, I haven't decided which to write that as.) Anyway without further delay, the epilogue!**

The service was brief.

Since only a select few knew of Roy's existence the funeral was only attended by Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum. The funeral itself was held deep within the Ice Kingdom at the very cave that once held the most powerful weapon in all of Ooo. Ironically it now served as the final resting place for the man who stopped it. Princess Bubblegum tried everything to crack the ice barrier to give her brother a proper burial, but the ice refused to crack or melt . Inside the ice one could see a figure frozen solid, staring out at those who dared enter the cave.

"We all know why we're gathered here." PB began standing at a makeshift podium erected right in front of the ice barrier. "We are here to honor one of Ooo's greatest heroes, my brother. Even after an experiment gone horribly wrong transformed him into one of Ooo's most dangerous villains, he managed to redeem himself in his last moments. His finial act was to seal the frost bomb and himself in the Frost Prince's throne room, saving Ooo. And so today we've gathered here to dedicate this plaque in honor of his memory." Princess Bubblegum walked over to a section of the barrier covered by a sheet which she tore down to reveal a solid gold plaque.

"_Here lies the body of Prince Roy Albert Bubblegum, may death bring peace to this prisoner of the mind."_

"That concludes our ceremony." Princess Bubblegum said as she stepped away from the plaque and headed towards the cave exit. Marceline floated over to the barrier flanked by Finn and Jake.

"He was a lot like you Finn." Marceline said as she gazed into the ice at the frozen form of Roy. "He always wanted to be a hero." Marceline suddenly smiled for the first time since the explosion. "You know we once faced down an entire horde of skeletons that tried to invade the Candy Kingdom. He got knocked out in the first five minutes and I had to drag him back to the castle walls. Then there was the time he had this crazy idea to try to ride wild fire wolves." A single tear hit the ground at Marceline's feet.

"It sounds like he was one radical dude." Finn said placing a hand on Marceline's shoulder.

"I never should have let him experiment with Simon's curse." Marceline replied still staring into the ice.

"I don't think it would have made a difference." Jake said. Both Finn and Marceline turned to face Jake.

"What do you mean it wouldn't have made a difference?" Marceline asked confused.

"I think that Roy saw how down you where about loosing Simon that he wanted to do something about it." Jake began. "Honestly he could have just taken samples of the Ice King's blood without informing you. If you'd said not to take the blood samples I'd bet he would have anyway. Then when he came up with the cure he'd say it was based off observing the curse or something. By the sounds of it Roy loved you enough to risk his own life just to make you happy."

"Thanks Jake, your alright." Marceline replied turning back to the ice. "Maybe I won't suck the red from your blood after all." Jake gave a nervous laugh and backed away a few steps.

_Meanwhile back at Roy's hidden lab_

"Where is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked sifting through Roy's data. "I know it's here somewhere." Her hand brushed up against a beaker causing it to fall onto the floor where it rolled under a table. PB crawled under the table to retrieve the beaker and looked up.

"Jackpot!" The Princess exclaimed pulling down a thick white folder that had been taped to the underside of the table. She brushed the dust off to read the lettering._ Top Secret-For Royal Eyes Only!_

**And I'll end it there. Well what did you think? This is actually the fist story I've finished, though there will be a sequel. And maybe a sequel to the sequel, and possibly one after that. It all depends on how the next one goes, however I probably won't start on the sequel until mid September. Anyway feel free to message me with any questions, suggestions, or comments that come to mind. Also remember to check out Teller16-djb's Mixed Dimensions Trilogy. And for those of you who like to read about Finn meeting Fionna then check out Menice100's story "All The Days Gone By."Thanks for reading!**


End file.
